


Detention with Mr. Hale (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Eating, Confident Stiles Stilinski, Detention, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, First Time, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Teacher Derek Hale, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Durante semanas, uno de los estudiantes en la clase de Derek Hale ha estado coqueteándole. Stiles es un chico atractivo, pero Derek nunca responde a sus avances porque sería altamente inapropiado. Pero luego tiene que darle detención a Stiles.





	Detention with Mr. Hale (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Detention with Mr. Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113861) by [halcyon1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993). 



Derek Hale ama su trabajo. Siempre ha tenido afinidad con el idioma inglés y ahora, a sus veintisiete años y con su licencia de profesor, le encanta poder impartir ese amor a la próxima generación en el Instituto de Beacon Hills, la misma escuela secundaria a la que asistió hace casi diez años ahora. Por supuesto, hay estudiantes nuevos al principio de cada año que parecen vivir para causar problemas, pero una mirada severa de Derek es suficiente para hacer que se comporten.

Todos excepto uno: Stiles Stilinski, la espina en el lado de Derek.

Stiles parecía un niño tan dulce al principio. Dieciséis años, era escuálido y ruidoso, pero Derek podía decir que tenía buen corazón y se preocupaba profundamente por sus amigos, incluso por las personas que no le daban la hora del día. Derek le admiró y cometió el error de mostrar un interés especial en el chico cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía talento, solo después de la genio literal Lydia Martin. Nunca podría haber previsto que una consecuencia de su interés sería que Stiles comenzara a coquetear abiertamente con él en cada oportunidad, su voz tan baja como para impedir que sus compañeros le escuchen también.

Ha habido muchas ocasiones, cada una empeorando progresivamente:

"Su corbata de hoy realmente resalta sus ojos, señor Hale", dijo Stiles un lunes, con una sonrisa seductora en su cara.

"Me gusta cómo te has peinado hoy. Muy elegante", dijo en otra ocasión, aunque Derek no le había hecho nada diferente.

"Creo que ese traje es mi favorito", sonrió un memorable viernes, su mirada se movió hacia abajo para mirar el culo de Derek.

Y varias veces, Stiles se ha cruzado con Derek y ha chupado el extremo del bolígrafo en la boca como si fuera una piruleta, mientras menea las cejas sugestivamente.

Derek inmediatamente apartaba la mirada cada vez, con la cara en llamas y se sintió avergonzado la última vez que la entrepierna de su pantalón negro se sintió más apretada de lo normal. Esa fue la primera vez que su resolución comenzó a quebrarse y se admitió a sí mismo que, a pesar de que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba interesado, Stiles es increíblemente atractivo. Derek tuvo suerte de estar sentado detrás de su escritorio para que ninguno de sus alumnos pudiera ver la reacción de su cuerpo, pero Stiles le sonrió cuando salía del aula después de la siguiente campana, Derek tuvo la impresión de que el chico sabía cómo estaba empezando a llegar a él de todos modos.

Era más que inapropiado y Derek sabía que tenía que detenerlo antes de ceder ante la voz en el fondo de su mente, diciéndole que le tomara.

Ahora, Derek se para en el pasillo y no quiere ir a su aula. Stiles está en su clase en este período, lo que significa una hora más con el chico mirándole y haciendo comentarios lascivos cada vez que cree que puede salirse con la suya. Después de respirar profundamente, Derek abre la puerta y saluda a su clase, evitando deliberadamente mirar en dirección al escritorio de Stiles mientras dobla su chaqueta de traje negro sobre el respaldo de su silla y pasa lista.

Durante media hora, Derek logra no mirar a Stiles, no comprometerse, solo enseñar. Pero luego, mientras se da la vuelta para escribir en el pizarrón, algo golpea la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Girándose, Derek ve un avión de papel en el suelo a sus pies. Se agacha para recogerlo y luego levanta una ceja poco impresionada a los veinticuatro adolescentes en frente de él.

"¿Quién tiró esto?" Demanda.

Durante unos segundos nadie responde, pero luego, cuando queda claro que nadie lo va a decir, Stiles levanta la mano. "Fui yo", dice el chico, totalmente impenitente. Hoy, debido al clima caluroso, viste una camisa de color azul con mangas cortas y un pantalón corto de color marrón oscuro.

Derek aprieta la mandíbula. "Ya veo. No lo vuelvas a hacer".

Sigue con su lección, esperando que llegue el final de la misma. Pero luego vuelve a pasar y se le agota la paciencia.

"¡Señor Stilinski!" espeta, tan bruscamente que toda la primera fila de estudiantes se sobresalta en sus sillas. "¡Detención después de la escuela!"

Stiles actúa molesto, pero hay malicia en sus ojos cuando dice: "Sí, señor Hale".

Derek está tan jodido.

........................................................................................................................

Derek pasa el resto del día temiendo su detención con Stiles. Espera, durante el resto de sus clases, que otro alumno actúe lo suficiente mal para que también tenga que darles detención, pero ninguno lo hace. Estará solo con Stiles, lo que le parece una receta para el desastre que no sabe cómo evitar. O si incluso hay una forma de prevenirla.

Cuando suena la campana final, Derek observa a sus estudiantes salir de su salón de clases y espera a que se acerque Stiles.

"Yo, señor Hale", sonríe el adolescente cuando finalmente lo hace.

"Llegas tarde", le dice Derek, mirando su reloj. "Diez minutos tarde".

"¿En serio?"

El tono de la voz de Stiles deja claro que ya lo sabía, posiblemente su tardanza era intencional, una forma de enfurecer a su maestro.

Derek exhala un largo y calmado aliento y no se mueve de su asiento. "Solo siéntate en tu escritorio y continúa con tus deberes o algo así. Y no hables ni uses el teléfono".

La sonrisa descarada de Stiles vacila ligeramente cuando Derek aparta la vista de él para calificar algunos trabajos. Escucha mientras el adolescente se acerca a uno de los escritorios, pero no al que normalmente ocupa en el lado izquierdo, el que está en la primera fila que está más alejado del escritorio de Derek. No, esta vez Stiles opta por el escritorio que está justo frente al más grande de Derek, para gran consternación del maestro. Tiene cuidado de no dejar que nada pase más allá de su indiferente máscara, solo se concentra en leer uno de los ensayos terriblemente escritos de sus alumnos. Ya puede decir que les dará una F, pero lee hasta el final solo para asegurarse.

Es cuando Derek usa su bolígrafo rojo para escribir la F en la parte superior de la primera página que lo nota.

Todos los botones de la camisa de Stiles están desabrochados y el chico se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, abanicándose con un pedazo de papel de cuaderno doblado.

"¡Señor Stilinski, explíquese!" Derek exige, encontrando difícil mantener sus ojos alejados de toda esa piel pálida.

"¿Qué? Hace calor aquí", responde Stiles, con ojos desafiantes. "¿No hace calor aquí? Quiero decir, ¿no te sientes incómodo con todo eso?"

Derek se mira a sí mismo antes de que pueda pensarlo mejor y frunce el ceño porque todo lo que lleva puesto es la camisa blanca y fresca de su traje y el pantalón de su traje. Hace calor en el aula, pero no el suficiente calor como para que tenga ganas de darle un espectáculo a su alumno. "No, estoy bien. Abróchate la camisa por favor".

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué esté así te hace sentir incómodo?"

"¡Sí!" Derek espeta. Mentalmente se regaña a sí mismo tan pronto como la palabra ha salido de sus labios, porque básicamente se ha regalado a Stiles, dándole municiones.

"Bien ... no me parece que sea así. Creo que estarías mucho más cómodo si te quitaras la camisa", Stiles continúa, con esa misma sonrisa arrogante en su lugar. "De hecho, ¿por qué detenerse allí? El pantalón también podrías quitártelo, seguramente".

Derek toma otra respiración profunda, pero esta vez no funciona tan bien. "Señor Stilinski-"

"Se supone que esto es detención, ¿verdad?" Stiles interrumpe, todavía abanicándose.

"Sí. Lo es", Derek gruñe, agarrando su bolígrafo tan fuerte que le preocupa que el plástico se rompa y su palma se manche con tinta roja.

"Bien, solo trabajar en los deberes no es un gran castigo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, lo haría más tarde de todos modos. Además, es fácil".

"Cállate, señor Stilinski y hazlo", le ordena Derek, mirando de nuevo el papel que tiene delante. Se siente orgulloso de sí mismo por resistirse, hasta que ...

"Si quieres que me calle, puedo pensar en algo que puedas hacer para hacerme callar".

Derek sigue mirando el papel en su escritorio, incluso cuando oye las patas de la silla de Stiles raspando el suelo y luego sus pasos que se acercan.

"Es algo que nos dará a los dos lo que queremos. ¿Quiere una pista, señor Hale?"

Derek, que expulsa un fuerte suspiro por la nariz, se encuentra con los ojos de Stiles y se recuesta en su silla cuando le encuentra frente a su escritorio, con las palmas plantadas en la madera. Su camisa ya no está en su totalidad y el botón de su pantalón corto está abierto y Dios le ayude. Los ojos de Derek se sienten atraídos por los rizos marrones que puede ver asomándose por encima de la cremallera a medio abrir. Stiles no lleva boxers.

"Señor Stilinski, puedes irte a casa por hoy. Puedes cumplir la detención con otro maestro en otro momento", Derek intenta hacer un último esfuerzo por alejarse de Stiles antes de rendirse y hacer algo que podría meterle en un montón de problemas. Empuja su silla hacia atrás y comienza a recoger sus cosas, pero Stiles rodea su escritorio y agarra su muñeca antes de que pueda juntar el resto de los trabajos que se suponía que debía calificar mientras supervisaba a Stiles. Algo animal dentro de Derek asoma su cabeza, queriendo liberarse y enseñarle al chico una lección que nunca olvidará mientras viva.

"No, quiero hacerlo esta tarde", Stiles insiste, su agarre sorprendentemente fuerte.

"¡Déjalo!" Derek casi grita. No puede hacer esto. No puede.

Stiles no le deja solo. "No. Te quiero, Señor Hale y sé que también me quieres a mí. Vamos, no hay nadie cerca. Será nuestro pequeño secreto".

Derek realmente debería haberse ido porque ya es demasiado tarde. Su resolución se rompe.

"Está bien."

La bestia en su interior sale fuera de su jaula, Derek libera su muñeca, le da la vuelta a Stiles y le dobla a un lado de su escritorio, enviando papeles y el bote de bolígrafos y lápices que tenía volando por el suelo. Stiles intenta resistirse, pero Derek no le deja. Le da un sabor de su propia medicina agarrándole ambas muñecas, girando sus brazos alrededor y sujetándolos en la parte baja de su espalda.

"No te muevas," gruñe Derek, duro en sus pantalones. Muele su erección contra el culo de Stiles. "Ni siquiera una pulgada".

"Va-vale," Stiles balbucea, su acto arrogante desaparece en un instante. Perfecto.

Ahora, Derek todavía quiere enseñarle una lección al chico, pero no quiere realmente herirle, así que dice: "Si realmente quieres detenerte en algún punto, di 'Camaro'. De lo contrario, no digas una palabra ".

Stiles inhala como si fuera a decir algo, desobedeciendo de inmediato, pero se contuvo.

"Bien", dice Derek.

Una vez que está seguro de que Stiles no intentará moverse, Derek se arranca la corbata y la enrolla alrededor de las dos muñecas del chico. Sonríe porque esto significa que ahora tiene ambas manos libres para jugar. "¿Qué debo hacer contigo primero, hmm?" pregunta retóricamente, pasando su dedo índice por la piel por encima de la cintura de los pantalones cortos de Stiles. "Lo sé. Como dijiste antes, esto es detención, una forma de castigo por el mal comportamiento en clase. Bien, no creo que hayas sido castigado todavía, así que, ¿qué tal si corregimos eso ahora?"

Sin esperar una respuesta, Derek se agacha para quitar las zapatillas blancas de Stiles y sus calcetines. Con ellos fuera del camino, tira del pantalón corto de Stiles por sus caderas y piernas y luego lo arroja sin cuidado hacia el escritorio habitual de Stiles. Cuando se levanta para pararse a su altura completa otra vez, Derek reprime un gemido cuando se encuentra con la hermosa vista de las pálidas nalgas de Stiles. La piel es mayormente suave, solo unos pocos pelos finos que se extienden por la grieta y pequeños lunares marrones salpican su extensión. Derek quiere besar todos y cada uno, jugando alguna versión sexy de Conecta los Puntos, pero no lo hace. Aún no. Tal vez en otro momento.

"Quédate quieto", advierte Derek.

Da un paso hacia un lado y presiona su mano izquierda entre los omóplatos de Stiles, tanto para asegurarse de que sigue haciendo lo que se le dice como para darle cierta tranquilidad. Sin esperar más, Derek usa su mano derecha para golpear con fuerza la nalga izquierda de Stiles. La carne se sacude y todo el cuerpo de Stiles se sobresalta sobre el escritorio, un chillido agudo se escapa de sus labios.

"Se supone que debes estar tranquilo, ¿recuerdas?" Derek le dice. Le da a Stiles unos segundos para recuperarse antes de que administre el resto de sus azotes.

Deja caer su palma hacia abajo en ambas nalgas de Stiles, aumentando gradualmente la fuerza detrás de cada golpe hasta que ambas nalgas están de un color rojo. No piensa que alguien posiblemente les escuche, a pesar de que un azote tan intenso no es exactamente silencioso: el sonido de cada azote suena en el aula, que por lo demás es silenciosa y a pesar de esforzarse al máximo, Stiles no puede evitar lloriquear y sollozar cerca del final. Se retuerce inútilmente contra el agarre de Derek, intentando alejarse de la palma del maestro, pero Derek es mucho más fuerte que él, acumula mucho más músculo.

Para cuando Derek cree que Stiles ha aprendido su lección, al menos por un momento, las nalgas de Stiles se veían llenas de color, un recuerdo que Derek sin duda usará en los próximos años.

"Allí, todo hecho", dice en voz baja.

El disciplinario en él se desvanece cuando ve el estado de la cara de Stiles. Sus ojos están hinchados y gotean lágrimas y las mejillas de su cara están de color rojo, a juego con las mejillas de su culo. Derek se acerca a él, deja de sostenerle y se arrodilla detrás de él, presionando besos ligeros a la carne inflamada.

Stiles sisea entre dientes, pero pronto se relaja, los besos de Derek le tranquilizan.

"Voy a desatarte ahora, pero quédate justo donde estás. ¿Entendido?" Derek le pregunta. "Habla."

"L-lo entiendo", Stiles gruñe, sollozando.

"¿Lo entiendes qué?"

El adolescente no se da cuenta de inmediato, pero cuando lo hace, susurra: "Lo entiendo, señor".

"Buen chico."

Derek quita la corbata y se une al pantalón corto de Stiles en el suelo. La delicada piel de las muñecas de Stiles se ve irritada, por lo que Derek dedica unos momentos a masajearlas para aliviar el dolor que sin duda está allí y luego vuelve a arrodillarse frente al increíble culo del adolescente. Consciente de su sensibilidad, toma una nalga con cada mano y las separa, revelando el pequeño agujero apretado de Stiles. Sopla contra él y sonríe cuando el músculo enroscado se contrae por reflejo y Stiles se retuerce de nuevo sobre él.

Cuando Derek lame sobre su agujero, Stiles hace un gemido ahogado que va directo a su pene. Lo hace de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, girando su lengua alrededor del culo de Stiles para cubrirlo con su saliva. Derek tarda un poco, el revoloteo del agujero del niño es como el beso más sucio y desordenado de su vida, pero finalmente puede deslizar la punta de la lengua hacia dentro. Se aprieta con fuerza de nuevo de inmediato, obligándole a salir, pero no le importa.

"Sabes muy bien", murmura Derek contra el agujero de Stiles, los finos pelos marrones alrededor de él se enmarañaron con su saliva. Es una imagen increíblemente erótica.

Stiles gime por encima de él, por haber perdido la estimulación. "Señor Hale ..."

"¿Qué dije sobre no hablar a menos que te diera permiso?" Derek reprende. Se vuelve a poner de pie justo a tiempo para ver al chico hacer una mueca.

Con un suspiro, Derek recuerda lo que Stiles había dicho durante su seducción molesta y efectiva y reconsidera su respuesta inicial. Suena como una idea maravillosa ahora, solo la solución para evitar que Stiles se meta en más problemas.

"Ven aquí."

Derek camina alrededor de su escritorio y saca su silla lo suficiente para que Stiles se arrodille frente a él. Una vez que el adolescente está en posición, mirándole con una mezcla de confusión y lujuria, Derek se desabrocha el cinturón, se quita el cinturón del pantalón y lo deja caer al suelo, el metal hace un sonido de tintineo. Regresando sus manos a su entrepierna, presiona el botón y tira de la cremallera y la forma en que su pene se levanta de inmediato le permite a Stiles saber que también había estado sin boxers. Su lavadora ha funcionado mal últimamente, por lo que no había tenido ropa interior limpia esa mañana.

"Dale un buen uso a esos labios chupadores de penes, chico".

La expresión aturdida que aparece en la cara de Stiles es igual de entretenida y divertida. Derek lo entiende, ya que no es la primera vez que su pene hace que alguien se vea así.

"Señor ... eres enorme", dice Stiles casi con reverencia, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Derek sonríe. "Lo sé." Deja que esta infracción se deslice.

Tentativamente, Stiles se acerca y envuelve su mano alrededor de la base del pene de su maestro. No tiene cortes, mide 19 centímetros y medio de largo y es igual de grueso que una lata de cerveza. Es a la vez una bendición y una maldición. La mitad de las personas con las que Derek se había acostado en el pasado estaban asombradas y muy entusiasmadas por tomarla, pero la otra mitad estaba aterrorizada y huyeron lo más rápido que pudieron, proclamando que no querían ser destrozadas. Afortunadamente para Derek, Stiles parece caer en el primer grupo, aunque quizá el adolescente simplemente no haya pensado bien las cosas. Hasta que lo haga, Derek avanzará con la intención de meter cada centímetro de su pene dentro del pequeño y bonito culo de Stiles, estirándole por completo.

"Deja de quedarte boquiabierto, Stiles, y haz lo que te he dicho", reprende Derek, después de que el chico sigue mirando.

Stiles parpadea y sacude la cabeza un par de veces para despejarla. Se lame los labios, mueve las rodillas y acomoda el pene de Derek para que pueda envolver sus labios alrededor de la cabeza. Derek le permite un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la sensación y el sabor de él en su lengua y luego se impacienta. Extendiendo sus piernas más amplias, pasa los dedos de ambas manos a través del pelo castaño de Stiles y le empuja hacia abajo sobre su pene, forzándolo en su garganta. La sensación de la garganta de Stiles convulsionándose a su alrededor mientras se atraganta es exquisita, al igual que los sonidos de asfixia, como música para los oídos de Derek. Cuando considera que Stiles ha estado sin oxígeno durante el tiempo suficiente, le libera.

"¿Cómo ha estado?" pregunta, sus ojos brillando de alegría cuando Stiles intenta recuperar el aliento.

"S-señor ..." Stiles grazna, su voz ya ronca.

"Estoy esperando."

"Fue bueno, señor", Stiles emite un chirrido, más rastros finos de humedad salada corren por sus mejillas rojas.

Derek se levanta, se quita el pantalón por completo y mete el pene en la boca del adolescente. Marca un ritmo rápido, sus pesadas y bajas bolas golpean contra la barbilla de Stiles con cada empuje.

"Luces tan bien así", dice mientras se folla la boca de Stiles. "De rodillas para mí".

Derek inclina su cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido, sin soltar la cabeza de su estudiante por nada. Podría hacer esto todo el día, venirse repetidamente en la garganta de Stiles, haciéndole tragar cada gota de su semen. Pero no lo hace. Derek sigue follando la cara de Stiles durante unos minutos, saliva deslizándose por sus bolas y goteando en el suelo entre sus pies y luego, justo cuando siente que su orgasmo se acerca, se detiene.

No le da a Stiles la oportunidad de recuperarse esta vez, Derek le levanta, le tira sobre su escritorio y se hace un espacio entre las piernas de Stiles. Como ninguno de ellos tiene lubricante, escupe en su mano y decide que la saliva tendrá que ser suficiente. Con la otra mano, empuja una de las piernas de Stiles hacia atrás para poder acceder a su culo y luego desliza un dedo sin ceremonias dentro de su pequeño agujero, haciendo que el chico grite bruscamente.

Derek se pone a trabajar inmediatamente estirando a su alumno hasta el punto en que podrá meterse sin rasgarle, metiendo el dedo hacia dentro y hacia fuera y curvándolo para acariciar las paredes internas de Stiles. Son sedosas y cálidas y Derek no puede esperar a sentirlas alrededor de su pene. Un dedo se convierte rápidamente en dos, luego en tres, hasta que finalmente Derek piensa que Stiles está listo.

Escupiendo en su mano otra vez, Derek agarra su pene para que se levante, la saliva de Stiles se ha secado un poco y alinea la cabeza con el culo de Stiles, que ya se ve rojo y abusado.

"¿Estás listo para mí, chico?" Derek pregunta, solo para asegurarse.

Stiles había echado su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el borde opuesto del escritorio mientras estaba siendo preparado, solo la parte inferior de su barbilla era visible para Derek. La levanta ante la pregunta, los tendones de su cuello sobresalen. "Sí ... quiero ...", dice sin aliento, su propio pene duro contra su vientre plano.

"¿Alguna vez has hecho esto antes?" Derek comprueba.

Stiles se ruboriza. "N-no"

Una perversión que no sabía se había revelado, Derek está inmensamente complacido de ser el que está tomando la virginidad de Stiles. Ruge contento y luego, a pesar de la inexperiencia de Stiles, se mete entero en el cuerpo del adolescente con un solo empuje. El grito resultante de Stiles es seguramente lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer eco en todo el edificio, pero en este momento debería haber muy pocas personas en la escuela, por lo que Derek no se preocupa demasiado por eso. No puede, no cuando está rodeado por un calor tan hermoso y maravilloso, el canal ya no virginal de Stiles se cerró alrededor de su gran pene.

La mayor misericordia que Derek está dispuesto a darle a Stiles es esperar un minuto para que se acostumbre a estar lleno tan profundamente. Está sinceramente impresionado. Todos los chicos con los que ha follado se han quejado al menos un poco sobre el dolor porque es tan grande y les resulta difícil aceptarlo. Stiles, por el contrario, no ofrece ni un ruido después de su grito. Su cabeza es echada hacia atrás sobre el borde opuesto del escritorio otra vez y Derek casi puede ver que se está mordiendo el labio inferior, probablemente para mantener sus gemidos de dolor, pero no se queja ni una vez.

Cuando ya no puede esperar más, Derek retrocede lentamente, el deslizamiento es áspero porque la saliva no es realmente una lubricación adecuada para el sexo anal. Espera que Stiles haga un ruido entonces y lo hace, pero es un gemido de decepción. Derek inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y se maravilla ante el tesoro que se le había entregado voluntariamente.

Parece que ha descubierto a la pequeña perra perfecta.

"No te preocupes", murmura Derek, pasando una mano por el frente de Stiles. "Todavía no he terminado contigo."

Para probar su punto, se empuja de nuevo y comienza un ritmo moderado, lo suficientemente rápido para que Stiles lo sienta. El deslizamiento se vuelve más fácil en los próximos minutos, el cuerpo del adolescente se aclimata a estar lleno y se relaja alrededor de la intrusión. Derek toma esto como su indicio de acelerar las cosas más, hasta que sus pesadas bolas golpean la parte superior de las nalgas del culo de Stiles y Stiles tiene que agarrarse al borde del escritorio con ambas manos para evitar que le empuje fuera de él.

Derek dobla su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la pierna derecha de Stiles y la levanta para que el tobillo de Stiles esté junto a su oreja, dejando que su pierna izquierda se enrolle alrededor de su cadera. Con su mano derecha, Derek acaricia el pene que gotea del chico al mismo tiempo que sus empujes, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para frotar realmente el glande con su pulgar. Su estudiante antes descarado se reduce rápidamente a un llanto y un sollozo por parte de sus expertos movimientos y Derek siente una inmensa satisfacción por lo fácil que fue borrar esa sonrisa molesta de la boca de Stiles.

Cuando parece que Stiles está a punto de venirse, Derek suelta su pene.

"¡Oye!" el adolescente grazna, levantando su cabeza hacia arriba y mirando a Derek como si le hubiera ofendido profundamente.

"¿Algún problema?" Derek sonríe.

"¡Estaba cerca!"

Derek levanta una ceja hacia él. "Lo sé. Por eso lo he soltado".

"Dios, eres un gilipollas ..."

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" Derek lo hace sin esperar una respuesta, empujando todo el camino hacia dentro y quedándose allí, inmóvil.

Stiles gime. "¿Qué? ¡No!"

"Deberías recordar tus modales, entonces."

Sigue un breve concurso de miradas, Derek espera pacientemente a que Stiles se retire y ceda de nuevo, todo el tiempo desesperado por seguir adelante. Finalmente, Stiles se rinde primero, como Derek estaba seguro de que lo haría. El adolescente se relaja y en su mayoría se afloja encima del escritorio, solo sus brazos y manos se tensan para mantener su agarre en el borde.

"Eso está mejor", dice Derek, complacido. Comienza a follarle de nuevo.

Pronto, Derek comienza a sobrecalentarse. Con lo mucho que se está esforzando ahora, siente el calor que Stiles había mencionado antes. No hay ventilador ni aire acondicionado encendido a esta hora del día, por lo que puede sentir el sudor que gotea en su frente y las manchas que se forman en su camisa blanca en las axilas y en la parte baja de la espalda. Para remediar esto, Derek sigue follando a Stiles mientras se desabrocha la camisa. Esto vuelve a llamar la atención del adolescente y Derek se complace arrogantemente por la expresión de deseo en su cara a medida que más y más de su cuerpo peludo queda expuesto.

Cuando se deshace el último botón, Derek tira de la prenda ofensiva y la empuja. Considera brevemente lanzarla detrás de él sin preocuparse por dónde aterriza, pero luego piensa en un mejor uso para ella. Stiles sigue haciendo mucho ruido. Si bien su fuerte grito cuando Derek entró por primera vez dentro de él no había traído a nadie a husmear, todavía hay un riesgo con los sonidos que ambos están haciendo y Derek no puede tener eso ahora, ¿verdad? No cuando las cosas se han puesto tan bien.

Toma la camisa arrugada y la empuja tanto como puede en la boca de Stiles, ahogando sus gemidos. Cuando se inclina hacia atrás, Derek concluye que el adolescente se ve muy bien con la mordaza improvisada en la boca. Tal vez le consiga una real la próxima vez que hagan esto, porque esta no será la única vez. No si tiene algo que decir al respecto. El culo de Stiles se siente demasiado asombroso alrededor de su enorme pene para que esta tarde sea el principio y el final de su relación sexual. El problema en el que podría meterse por tener relaciones sexuales con uno de sus estudiantes menores de edad es insuperable, pero a Derek le encanta la sensación de peligro, la emoción que cree que esto podría traer a su vida, la cual, con toda honestidad, es bastante aburrida.

Todavía sudando, pero no tanto como antes, Derek sube la apuesta aún más lejos, follando a Stiles tan fuerte como sea posible. Persigue su propio placer sin pensar en Stiles. El chico es solo un agujero para que lo folle, para usarlo para venirse.

Y lo hace.

Muy pronto, Derek detecta un calor familiar que se acumula en su parte inferior del cuerpo, sus bolas suben mientras se prepara para llenar el interior de Stiles con su semen. A diferencia del de Stiles antes, no retiene este orgasmo.

"Voy a venirme en ti", gruñe, sus cortas uñas clavándose en las caderas de Stiles.

El chico gime deliciosamente.

"Sí, quieres eso, ¿no? Quieres que me venga dentro de ti".

Está amortiguado por la mordaza, pero Derek todavía escucha a Stiles cuando grita: "¡S-sí!"

El hombre saca su camisa de la boca de Stiles. "Dímelo."

Luchando por recuperar el aliento, le lleva a Stiles un par de intentos pronunciar las palabras, pero lo hace. "Qu-quiero que te vengas dentro de mí, señor".

"¿Dónde? ¿En tu pequeño agujero?"

"Sí ... quiero que vengas dentro de mi puto culo".

Eso es todo lo que Derek necesita escuchar para empujarle al límite. Se mete dentro del cuerpo de Stiles una última vez y luego deja salir gruesos chorros que penetran profundamente dentro de su interior. Ha acumulado bastante ya que ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales o incluso se hizo una paja, pero cuando su orgasmo finalmente termina, gime, saca su pene suave del agujero de Stiles y tropieza hacia atrás, casi colapsa en su silla.

Antes de que caigan las piernas de Stiles, Derek es bendecido con la vista de su semen saliendo de su agujero rojo y suelto. Es una de las cosas más calientes que ha visto nunca y si no se acabara de venir, sería suficiente para tener muchas ganas de repetir todo de nuevo.

Cuando siente que puede moverse, Derek recuerda que antes le había negado a Stiles su propio orgasmo. Regresa con el adolescente, que no se ha movido en absoluto desde que Derek dejó el calor de su cuerpo y utiliza el copioso pre-semen de Stiles para deslizarse mientras le masturba con fuerza y rapidez. Se vino sorprendentemente rápido, aunque tal vez no sea tan chocante - Stiles era virgen antes de hoy, por lo que, para Derek, es lógico que nadie más haya tocado el pene del chico antes que él. Él mismo ciertamente se vino humillantemente rápido también su primera vez.

"Ahí tienes," murmura Derek, liberando el pene suavizado de Stiles. Agita su dedo índice a través del desorden en el torso de Stiles y se lo lleva a la boca para probarlo. Es salado y amargo, lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, le gusta y continúa limpiando a su nuevo amante ilegal hasta que cada gota del semen de Stiles está en su estómago.

"Vístete", ordena el maestro, comenzando a hacerlo él mismo.

Su pantalón es lo primero, subiendo la cremallera y abotonándolo sobre su entrepierna sin importar que su propio semen manchará la tela. Su camisa es un completo desastre, arrugada y húmeda en lugares con sudor y la saliva de Stiles, pero se la pone de todas formas porque necesita ponerse algo para poder salir del lugar con su dignidad intacta. Cuando recupera su corbata del suelo, Derek la mira y decide darle a Stiles un pequeño recuerdo para asegurarse de que no olvidará su primer encuentro en el corto plazo.

"Aquí", dice, pasándole la corbata a Stiles.

"¿Señor?" El chico pregunta, tomándola con confusión.

"Piensa en mí cuando te masturbes más tarde esta noche porque conozco a los chicos cachondos como tú".

La forma en que Stiles se enrojece de nuevo es todo lo que necesita para confirmar sus sospechas.

"De todos modos, creo que podemos terminar con esta detención", continúa Derek, volviendo a su modo de maestro profesional. "¿Aprendió su lección, señor Stilinski?"

Stiles asiente con entusiasmo. "Sí, señor."

"Excelente. Te veré mañana entonces."

Derek observa a Stiles mientras sale de la habitación, sintiéndose orgulloso cuando nota la leve cojera que tiene.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando Derek tiene su siguiente clase con su nuevo chico, ingresa al aula con arrogancia y sin temor esta vez. Saluda a sus estudiantes y deja que su mirada se detenga en Stiles. La maldad está de vuelta en sus ojos y Derek tiene que volverse para mirar hacia el pizarrón antes de que todos puedan ver la sonrisa que muy rápidamente aparece en sus labios.

Ya sabe que va a dar a Stiles nuevamente detención hoy.


End file.
